Suki Otome
First Name: Suki Last Name: Otome IMVU Username: SukiiChan Nickname(s): "Su-Su" "Deadly Beauty" "Golden Rose" DOB: ''' July 16 '''Age: 26 Affiliation: Baragakure | Kirigakure | Land of Water | Land of Fire | Shinobi Rank: Jounin (Prajña Group) Occupation: Kunoichi (Sealing and Sensory Specialist) Personality & Behavior: Suki Otome is a personality that can light up any room by a single glance. She is a very out going and adventurous, who always looks for away share her happiness and joy to. She is very patient but she can also be a very mean person, due to her early upbringings with ninja extremists; she doesn't trust others well and when angered she shows no sympathy. She deals with this consuming urge on a daily basis however, she manages due to her monk studies in her earlier years. Chakra Nature: Water Release | Fire Release | Boil Release Chakra Color: Purple Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E Genjutsu Release - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E Water Release: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiding_in_Mist_Technique Hidden Mist Technique] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Needle Water Style: Water Senbon] - Rank B (requires immense Chakra Control) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave Water Style: Violent Water Wave] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Snake%27s_Mouth Water Style: Snake's Mouth] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique Water Clone Technique] - Rank C Fire Release: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release%3A_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Dragon_Fire_Technique Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu] - Rank B Boil Release: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boil_Release%3A_Skilled_Mist_Technique Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique] - Kekkei Genkai (Rank- A) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boil_Release%3A_Flower_Repentance_Technique Boil Release: Flower Repentance Technique] - Kekkei Genkai (Rank- B) Supplementary Skills: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] - Rank D Water Manipulation - Rank B Silent Killing Technique - '''Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sensing '''Sensory Technique] - Rank C Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Seal Technique - Rank B Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Implant Technique - Rank A Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Release Technique - Rank S Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Paralysis Technique - Rank C Otome Sealing Arts: Spiritual Convention Technique - Rank E Force Flow Style - (Taijutsu) Liufeng-Fu - (Kenjutsu) = Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 6 § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 13 § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 4 § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 3 § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 (katana) ' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 1 (Double Fans) ' '''Databook: Allies: Akatori Yamanaka Enemies: TBD Background: Suki Otome, Born July 16 was the only daughter to ex-shinobi Yuki Otome and Yao Otome. Suki was raised in a very small village that resided on the outskirts of the Land of the Hidden Mist from which her mother had originated from. Suki attended the academy with her childhood friend, Ryo. On the day she received her headband and the Genin rank, she walked home. On her way she noticed faint shadows moving quickly past her from the hidden mist village. She ran home only to find her home in shambles and her parents slaughtered. Suki could feel her world fall apart as she looked around she noticed a piece of paper stuck against the wall, the contract of her parents death. This was one of many clues she pieced about her family's hidden secret lives. Filled with rage and revenge, She trained her speed and chakra for 6 years then later on was adopted by a radical rogue group, who she slowly started to noticed that was filled with a thirst for power and control over other clans and their very members. She, however, found cool-headed members to teach her how to survive. After the disperse of her past group , Suki searched high and low for a clan she could truly call her own which happened to be a legacy of her mother and had been disbanded apart from an elder woman who taught her the ways of the Otome . . She is now searching for more knowledge, with which she can spare the lives of many. Roleplay Library: * Operation: Enlightenment (Prajña ~ Accomplished) Approval: Lady Akatori ~ ��